Denouement
by DancingKirby
Summary: AU oneshot after Episode 148.  Amon did not duel Yubel, but instead goes back to Earth to completely sever his old ties.  Warning: contains minor character deaths.  Based on events from "Ekou's Song".


A/N: This idea originated from reading various discussions from various forums (but not actively participating much...I'm too slow to keep up with them!). I've never written an AU before (well, not intentionally at any rate), so I hope this will be believable. Really, Amon's fate didn't have much bearing on the main plotline in my opinion, so this is a lot easier than writing an AU of something involving, say, Judai's actions in that time frame.

Also, my main fandom is still 5D's right now; I'm just doing this one GX story.

* * *

><p>He had allowed this to go on for far, far too long. Amon should have ended this years ago, when all of his hopes had been crushed, but he had been weak. He had suppressed his own desires in favor of those of a chronically sick little boy. And what was worse, he had <em>enjoyed<em> it! Well, almost. For a little while. Now, however, it was time to finish what he had started by getting rid of Ekou.

Sacrifice or not, Ekou had known too much to be allowed to live. True, she had been a good fuck, and over time he had developed feelings for her. This must have been the case; otherwise the sacrifice would not have worked. Nevertheless, after he'd been transported to the Dark World, Amon had decided she'd have to go. And it was fortunate that he had caught up with her when he did. From the changes in her normally petite figure, it would seem she had been stupid enough to get pregnant and then not do anything to fix it.

But Amon could not be at peace in the Dark World until he settled matters in _this_ world. And so, having managed to avoid Yubel, he had found his way back here. And now, he was standing in front of the gates to the Garam mansion in the middle of the night, waiting for the security guards to wander off. They were supposed to stay at their posts all night, but after years of nothing happening they had gotten lazy. Just when Amon was starting to think that he'd have to try again tomorrow night, they left. It was most likely just for a short coffee break, but it would give Amon more than enough time.

He punched in the code to open the gate. Those idiots hadn't even changed it while he'd been gone. If they had, he would have found a way around it, but this saved a bit of effort. He jogged up the pathway to the house, and disabled the burglar alarm by typing in a second code. Really, it was as if they were _inviting_ him to come and kill them. It was their own fault for cutting corners.

Walking in through the front door was too much of a risk. It might alert the servants. Thankfully, Sid's room was on the ground floor, and the window was open. Amon crawled into the room easily...he had used to do just that to entertain the brat.

Sid was alone...Amon smiled wryly as he remembered the boy's insistence that he was grown-up enough to sleep without an attending servant. Again, it was like he had a death wish. Now all he had to do was...

"Big brother?"

_Shit. _He'd forgotten that Sid was a light sleeper.

"Is this a new game?" Sid asked sleepily. He was still only half-awake. Amon had to act fast, before he regained full awareness. Well, he had balked once in a similar situation, but he was not about to do it again.

Amon grabbed a throw pillow from a chair and pressed it over Sid's face. The little dimwit probably thought this was a variation of a pillow fight at first. By the time he started to make noises and fight back, it was too late. Amon held the pillow in place for several minutes after the small body had gone still. It would be very annoying if Sid escaped death the first time and he had to repeat this. Finally, Amon was satisfied that the job was finished. He pulled the blankets back up over the body and rearranged it to look like it was asleep.

One down, two more to go.

He walked out of Sid's room and tiptoed down the hall and up a flight of stairs, carefully avoiding any creaky places on the floor.

Phase Two was going to be slightly trickier. Mr. and Mrs. Garam were full-sized adults; Mr. Garam in particular would be very difficult to suffocate. So Amon had brought along a gun equipped with a silencer. Really, firearms had been Ekou's specialty, but she had always told Amon anything he needed to know.

He walked into the master bedroom, and took a few seconds to sneer at the people who had once been his adoptive parents. When he was back in Dark World, that surname would be the first thing to go.

He shot Mrs. Garam first. Amon had heard rumors that she was already dying from cancer, and indeed she looked very sickly, so it only took one shot to off her. Contrary to Sid, Mr. Garam could sleep through almost anything, so though he needed three shots to die, he never woke up.

There was a lot of blood. Well, he knew there would be, but actually seeing it was another matter entirely. As Amon checked them to make sure his task was complete, he made sure that none of his clothing got stained other than the small amount of spatter from the initial shooting. Really, it would be a _pain_ to get it all washed out.

That being accomplished, he jumped out the window, positioning himself so he wouldn't be too winded upon landing. As he sprinted away, he felt much relieved. And he had finished all of this just in time, too: the guards sauntered back just as Amon had hidden himself in the shadows. With any luck, no one would notice anything amiss until early morning.

Before he left for the Dark World, he stopped by the desert and buried the gun in the sand. This was more symbolic than practical...by the time that the police made the connection to him, he'd be long gone anyway, never to come back. But this brought things full-circle. The desert was where Amon's problems had begun, and now it was where they would end. He would be able to do as he pleased, with the last of the tethers binding him to this place gone.

He gathered his cloak around him, and in the next instant had disappeared in a gust of wind to parts unknown.


End file.
